All I Need
by xlspx
Summary: Rose&Emmett&Edward Rosalie, a días de la boda de Bella, recapacita sobre su extraña relación por Edward. Su obsesión, momentos del pasado y dolores. : pasen! Y no sé preocupen... todo terminá normal :
1. Recuerdos del pasado

**Momento actual:**Después de Eclipse.

**Spoilers:** Luna Nueva. Eclipse.

**Nota: **Un Flash Back es un recuerdo del pasado o como dice la palabra "flash back".

* * *

**ALL I NEED**

* * *

_Dedicado a toda la gente que en mi fotolog aceptó mi locura :)_

_Luniz&Lysius_

* * *

Miré a Edward mientras sus cabellos caían a un costado

Miré a Edward mientras sus cabellos caían a un costado. Él estaba pensativo arreglándole la válvula al automóvil del amigo de Bella.

Lucía tan apuesto. Tan perfecto. Tan hermoso. Tan inalcanzable. Lo miré por varios minutos, hasta que me miró. Conocía esa mirada. Era su mirada de _«No, Rosalie». _Suspiré y encerré mi cabello rubio en una coleta. Edward observó ese acto atentando a cualquier otra situación. Por mi mente vaguearon millones de situaciones y acciones posibles, pero nada sucedió.

Y ahí estábamos. Los dos _hermanos_. Jugando con el auto del amiguito de Bella. Haciendo algo por Bella. Por Isabella, me corregí.

Cuando lo vi llegar a mi casa, con el cabello empapado y una sonrisa suplicante, mi corazón bombeó. Lo miré con brillos en mi rostro.

-Necesito tu ayuda. El auto del amigo de Bella...

Y después, nada de lo que dijo me importó. Muy pocas cosas me importaban desde que uno decía la palabra "Bella". Alice hablaba constantemente de ella. Esme la trataba como una hija, pero se detenía cuando miraba mi rostro lleno de ira. Carlisle hablaba con seriedad avistando un problema al momento de hablar sobre ella. Jasper... ni siquiera solía hablarme. Pocas veces lo había hecho. Y Emmett, el odio me invadía cuando por sus labios cruzaban las palabras prohibidas en mi lenguaje.

-Me voy a casar.

-Me lo habías comentado.

-Pensé que te gustaría hablar—susurró sin cambiar el tono frío de su voz. Eso me lastimó. Un dolor se metió en mi garganta y lo tragué sin mas.

-No de _eso_.

-A las mujeres les gusta hablar de bodas.

-Pero a mi no me gusta hablar de TU boda. Si vas a hablar de eso, o no tienes ningún tipo de conversación... mejor conserva la boca cerrada.

Y no habló. Quise llorar. Quise que Emmett no estuviera mirando el televisor en la habitación continua. Quise ser humana, quise que Edward también lo fuera.

-Pero tú... amas a Emmett.

-Si, lo amo. Pero no siempre lo amé a él.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro enojado, o mejor dicho un bufido, pero lo ignoré. El automóvil estaba en perfecto estado. Entonces sucedió, Edward me tomó la mano. Mi cuerpo tembló.

-Gracias y... per...

-No lo digas. Puedes irte con el automóvil. Adiós.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Corrí hacia la sala la mañana siguiente. Emmett se había ido hacia tiempo. Había faltado a la universidad. Emmett entristeció cuando le dije que no asistiría. Él sabía cual era mi razón.

Me saqué la bata para bañarme. Me miré al espejo por horas. Pensando en lo que todo el mundo decía de mi. Pensando en lo hermosa que me veía bajo esa luz. Pensando en lo hermosa que me veía en el espejo.

Hermosa, pero no para él. Cerré el puño con fuerza y rompí el vidrio del espejo. Me metí en la bañera y cerré los ojos pensativa.

Cuando Carlisle me salvó, _desperté_ con una nueva vida. Quise soñar que eso no había sucedido. El chico de ojos dorados y cabellos cobrizo, me miraba con hastió y repulsión. Y en instantes, fantaseé con vivir junto a ese reflejo de la belleza. Pero él me ignoraba y evitaba mi mirada.

Por años y años se volvió mi mayor deseo seducirlo. Solía vestir de gala sólo para estar en mi casa. Pero jamás sucedió nada. Edward era una sombra. Una verdadera sombra. Y yo era hielo. Me congelaba por dentro y también por fuera.

Hasta que llegó Emmet. NO recuerdo como lo logró. Pero en un instante hizo que dejará mi obsesión por él. Mis ojos se enamoraron de Emmett. Mi sonrisa renació.

Emmett me complementaba. Emmett me hacia reír. Solía hacer tonterías que me dejaban sin aliento. Quería conservarlo. Por momento, se ponía triste, pensando en lo que había dejado atrás. Yo sólo me acercaba y lo abrazaba. Él se conformaba con ese absurdo contacto.

Cuando yo sufría, en cambio, él llegaba con su sonrisa y su humor. Me besaba, me besaba, me arrastraba hacia un mundo diferente.

Emmett era (¡es!) todo lo que necesitaba. Mi cable a tierra. Mi mundo. Mi _alma_...

¿Pero por que cuando él llegaba me hacía pensar en cosas? ¿Por qué hacía que este bajo el agua de una bañera horas y horas?

¿Amaba a Edward Cullen o sólo era una obsesión?

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo toqué. Alice me llamó comentándome que se habían marchado de Forks, lo cual yo sospechaba, y que Edward había desaparecido.

Yo sabía donde estaba. Lo sabia. Si no estaba en Volterra arriesgando su vida. Estaba en Brasil. Tomé el primer vuelo y corrí hacia el Cristo Redentor. Me detuvo frente a Cristo y, aunque estaba oscuro, divisé a Edward entre los turistas.

Me acerqué pensando en todo lo que tenía para decirle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o**

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a encontrarme aquí?—me preguntó con seriedad en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué no vuelves con Emmett?

-Edward... tú piensas que Alice te conoce. Pero nadie más que yo lo hace.

-Salvo Bella.

-¿Isabella sabe donde estás?

Él se mantuvo en silencio. Yo me adelanté unos pasos. No pensaba en lo que iba a hacer. Cantaba en mi mente. Sabía que eso lo desequilibraría, y así fue. Cuando mis labios rozaron los de Edward, él no se inmutó del contacto. Y eso me destruyó.

-Vete con Emmett. Como siempre lo haces. Vete a llorarle a Emmett.

Me separé de él. Levanté mi mano y cuando iba a ir hacia su mejilla, él la detuvo con su mano. Apretó con fuerza, pero no me dolió en lo absoluto.

-Yo la amo. ¿No lo puedes ver?—me dijo con sus ojos negros mirándome. Me soltó y dejó caer mi mano.

-Y yo lo amo a él.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué vuelves? ¿Por qué mi presencia te molesta? ¿Por qué te marchaste cuando mi relación con Bella se volvió formal? ¿Por qué estás obsesionada conmigo cuando tienes a Emmett?

-¡No lo sé, Edward! ¡No lo sé!—le grité alejándome de él furiosa. Edward me dirigió una mirada de furia y llena de frialdad.

-Te diré por que. Por que todo lo que quieres lo tienes. Y te vuelve impotente el simple hecho de no conseguirme.

-¡No es eso, Edward! Jamás me has querido. Siempre te ha molestado tenerme como hermana, como parte de la familia. Siempre he sido una molestia en tu vida. Y sé que fuiste feliz cuando me marché.

-No, no lo fui.

-¡Mientes! Amas a Alice y a Esme como parte de tu familia... sólo quiero que me ames de esa manera. Que no me trates de segunda.

-Eres una segunda voz. Que vengas aquí a ayudarme nada cambiará. Si hubiese venido Alice...

No quise escucharlo. Salí corriendo perdiéndome entre los turistas nocturnos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Rose! ¡Rose!—gritaba alguien haciéndome _despertar_ de mi agonía. Era Emmett. Su voz era angelical para mí. Me hizo estremecer al escucharla. Me levantó de la bañera y me abrazó.

-No puedo suicidarme de ese modo, Emmett.

-Lo sé. Pero es horrible verte así. ¿Qué pensabas? Dímelo, Rose—me rogaba él mientras me escondía en su bata. Tenía su olor. Tan sumamente dulce. Diferente al de Edward.

-Necesitaba pensar.

-¿En que?

-Emmett...

-Ya no sé en que pensar, Rose. No sé como agasajarte. Me he casado contigo incontables veces. Te he dado todo. Tanto en lo material como en lo sentimental. Eres mi Barbie.

Nos sentamos en mi enorme cama de matrimonio. Notaba la tristeza de Emmett y me hacía más daño.

-Y tu eres mi Ken, Emmett—le dije sentando sobre su regazo y acariciándole el rostro—. Lo eres de verdad.

-Pero a veces... a Barbie se le desvían los ojos por Kevin.

-Es un desliz de Barbie. Pero ella se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Ken. Que no puede estar sin él. Que él es su _alma_ gemela. Que Ken la complementa.

-¿Me amas, Rosalie?

-Yo estoy hablando de Ken y Barbie. Nunca nombré a Rosalie y Emmett—le seguí el juego. Emmett me sonrió pero no cambió la mirada de agonía en su mirar.

Jamás le había dicho a Emmett que lo amaba. A veces me parecía egoísta de mi parte no decírselo. Ya que todos menos él lo sabían.

Por eso, Emmett siempre estaba inseguro. A pesar de que me tenía en una vidriera donde me mostraba y le encantaba jaquear sobre mi, se sentía inseguro. Por eso me daba todo. Lo había escuchado millones de veces preguntarle a mi familia si ellos pensaba que yo lo amaba.

-¿Me amas, Barbie?

-¿Lo dudas, Ken?—le pregunté notando como las manos de Emmett temblaban.

En ese momento, al recordar el suceso en Brasil, entendí que tal vez eso era lo que quería de Edward. Cariño. Que me quisiera igual que Alice o Esme.

Y no entendía por que. Cuando Bella llegó y lo cambió todo. Sentí odio pero, sobre todo, envidia. Ella no era hermosa. Era torpe, su cuerpo era normal y su rostro era como cualquier otro.

No era el rostro de la perfecta rubia que veía en el espejo. No era Rosalie Hale, quien había esperado el cariño de Edward por años. No era Barbie.

-Sí, lo dudo mucho—dejó escapar Emmett. Puse mis manos en su cuello y le sonreí. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Claro que te amo. Te amo, Emmett—le dije y me incliné para besarlo. Emmett se inclinó y quedamos tendidos en la cama.

-La terapia de Barbie y Ken. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que funcionaria para abrir el corazón de la reina del hielo?

-Eres un idiota, Emmett.

* * *

Holiz! :) después de mucho pensarlo por fin lo terminé :) Dudé muchisimo, borre muchos archivos y me encontré una madrugada escribiendolo en un borrador :S.

No se asusten... todo termina bien :S. He usado partes de Eclipse, partes de Luna Nueva y de Crepúsculo obvio. Espero que nada esté incorrecto. El momento actual es unos días antes de la fecha del casamiento de Bella.

El fic no termina aún. Le falta un capitulo que es la boda :). Espero verlos en el próximo capitulo y que no se decepcionen con este

Luniz (L)

* * *


	2. Regalos

Capitulo 2

Regalo

Alice termino de colocar la tiara en el cabello de Bella. Yo, con tranquilidad, puse el maquillaje debido para que luciera perfecta. Alice desapareció, como si hubiese entendido perfectamente lo que pensaba hacer.

-Bella, yo...

-Rosalie, no debes decir nada para hacer más llevadero el día. Estoy bien.

-No te mentiré para que te des cuenta delas cosas que ya sabes. Te quiero decir, que te deseo lo mejor. Sé que tienes miedo y temes por el futuro. Sé que me encantaría que sigas siendo lo que eres. Me alegro que ames a mi hermano como para sacrificarte de este modo. Y quiero que seas feliz, Isabella. Quiero que seas la mujer mas feliz, aunque no más feliz que yo—bromeó y ambas rieron pero Rosalie volvió a ponerse seria—. Te lo mereces. Ganarse el corazón de mi hermano es un logro. Un verdadero logro. Ni yo lo he logrado. Sé feliz, Bella.

Puse en sus manos ese objeto que yo tanto adoraba. Que tanto anhelaba. Que era mío. Que era solamente mío. Bella abrió sus manos y se encontró con el anillo de oro blanco que mi madre me había regalado. Le sonreí y Bella me hizo una de sus tontas caras de inocencia.

Hacía mucho que había notado el brazalete de Bella. Tenía un ridículo perro y un corazón. Era del mismo material que el diamante que Edward le había regalado a Esme y Alice. Me dolió verlo pero lo acepté igual.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Rosalie.

-Claro que puedes. Dicen que en las bodas hay que usar algo regalado. Debo irme, Bella. Acuérdate de lo que te dije.

Me marché corriendo de ahí y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde menos quería ir. Pero no me di cuenta a donde me dirigía. Estaba en la iglesia. Edward estaba a un costado, entre las sombras. Me hizo gestos con las manos. Me acerqué insegura.

-Sé lo que le dijiste a Bella.

¿Cómo lo había visto?

-Me lo dijo Alice. Ella lo vio hace días—respondió a la pregunta en mi cabeza.

-¿Puedes dejar en paz mi mente?—le pregunté ofendida y él sólo rió—. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Para darte esto—me dijo tomando mi mano y dejando algo. Abrí mi palma y me encontró con un colgante y un diamante idéntico al que tenían Esme, Alice y, ahora, Bella—. Lamento haberte dicho lo que dije en Brasil. No eres una segunda. Eres mi hermana. Te amo como hermana. Como a Alice, Emmett y Jasper. Me comporté como un odioso. Perdóname.

-Está bien, Edward.

Y me abrazó. Me tembló el cuerpo. Me sentí incomoda pero respondí al abrazo. Me sentí conforme, saciada... satisfecha. Cuando me soltó, tenía el colgante en mi cuello. Era un diamante lila en forma de corazón. No era el mismo que el de Bella, pero si tenía el mismo material.

-Gracias.

Me puse al lado de Emmett, mientras esperábamos a la novia. Tomé su mano y él me miró. Le sonreí intentando recuperar la sonrisa en su rostro. Él me miró con tristeza pero sonrió débilmente.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos adoptar.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Emmett? ¿Estás loco?—le pregunté aunque era lo que más deseaba. Podríamos llevar una vida como Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Cómo se llaman los hijos de Barbie y Ken?

Me reí divertida y me incliné para besarlo. Emmett me envolvió en sus enormes brazos y me mantuve ahí. Mucho más conforme que en los brazos de Edward. Me sentí conforme entre su amor. No había caso. Emmett me complementaba. Éramos completos. Perfectos. Marido y mujer. Rosalie y Emmett. Barbie y Ken. Para toda la eternidad.

FIN.

* * *

Hola a todas!! La verdad es que me sorprendió que a todos les gustará este fic :) ya que es uno de los primeros en spanish de ROSE&EDWARD. Sé que algunas querían que Rose estuviera lokita por Edward, pero no pude lograrlo, además por que adoro mucho a Emmett y me hubiese dolido lastimarlo (L) (bastante lo lastime antes).

Así que espero que les haya gustado :) muchisimas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios ahora respondo todos los comentarios que me quedan :)

Muchos besos a todos y feliz semana :)

Luniz.

/cullenluniz

/rosaliehale

* * *


End file.
